Conocerte de Nuevo
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Crossroads: ¿Que hacer cuando la persona que mas amas es a la que menos conoces? La siguiente entrega de mi serie. Y despues de mucho el capitulo 7 en linea.
1. Dos formas de ser

**Capitulo 1: Dos formas de ser.**

_Parte del siguiente capitulo es una referencia al primer capitulo de mi fic: "Un romance para Nabiki" es recomendable que le den una leída... pero también pueden no hacerlo y dejar que la imaginación haga el resto :)_  
--------------------------------------------------  
Tofu Ono miró una vez mas y se encontró con un apacible atardecer y una calle totalmente vacía. Una suave y tibia brisa sopló entre las calles e hizo tintinear la campanilla que colgaba en la puerta de su consultorio.

-No mas clientes esta tarde.-Tofu miro a "Betty" el esqueleto que colgaba en la entrada de su oficina- Buen momento para cerrar y tomar un te caliente ¿No te parece?

El viento volvió a soplar con delicadeza y el esqueleto pareció asentir con la cabeza. Tofu rió y cerró la puerta corrediza de su local. Se estiró y los huesos de su espalda tronaron en sincronía produciendo un interesante tono musical. Pero no bien empezaba a buscar las llaves de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Tatewaki Kuno entró como un huracán llevando en brazos a Nabiki Tendo que parecía inconsciente.

-¡Ayúdeme noble galeno! –Clamó Kuno con la voz descompuesta- ¡Ella esta herida, ella necesita atención!

Tofu tomó a Nabiki de los brazos de Kuno y la llevó a una cama en la parte de atrás del consultorio, ya habría tiempo de sentirse desconcertado. La depositó con cuidado y notó un golpe muy fuerte en su cara, le habían dado una bofetada con demasiada fuerza, su ojo estaba hinchado con líneas moradas a su alrededor y unas pequeñas marcas sangrantes, el labio superior también estaba muy inflamado. Pudo distinguir entonces la marca de una mano en el rostro de ella, una mano muy grande. Interrogó a Kuno con la mirada. El chico también tenía varios golpes en el rostro pero nada comparado con los de ella.

-Un vil truhán de nombre Yamada –Explicó Kuno- Me encontraba de regreso a mis propiedades cuando escuche un clamor de dolor proveniente sin duda de una damisela en desgracia... Llegue tarde. El miserable ya había asestado el golpe infame en el rostro de ella –La voz de el estaba temblorosa- Me maldigo por no ser mas veloz...

-¿Pero porque la atacaría? -Tofu ya tenia una idea de lo que pasó pero de cualquier manera preguntó mas que nada para evitar que el chico se desmoronara. 

-Después de que el miserable cobarde huyó note en el suelo los restos de algún tipo de cámara o instrumento de video... Me supongo...

-Hai –Tofu ya tenía una idea clara: Nabiki trató de chantajear al tipo y las cosas no salieron como se esperaba- Quédate un momento con ella. Preparare una medicina.

Tofu entro a su pequeña botica y comenzó a mezclar hierbas y ciertos polvos que estaban en frascos de cristal que solo el conocía. Tenia que avisar a la casa de ella sobre lo que había pasado. El señor Tendo se iba a morir de la angustia y Kasumi...

Las manos le temblaron, sus lentes se empañaron. Apretó la boca y se dio un cabezazo contra la pared para no perder la concentración. No podía darse el lujo de pensar en ella en ese momento, no podía perder el control no importa cuanto deseara ponerse a cantar y bailar cuando oía su nombre. En ese momento Nabiki era su prioridad. El resultado de su mezcla era una especie de baba verde con un fuerte aroma a hierbabuena. Sacó un paño de algodón y con eso envolvió la medicina antes de sumergirla en un recipiente con agua tibia. Después fue al teléfono y marco el numero de la casa Tendo. Rezando a todos los dioses porque no contestara ella.

-¡Mushi, mushi! –Era Akane Tendo.

-Akane chan soy el doctor Tofu –El se sintió mas tranquilo- Escucha. No te preocupes mucho pero parece que un tipo trató de atacar a tu hermana Nabiki –Como esperaba la menor de los Tendo lanzó un grito de angustia y comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas atropelladas-Tranquila ella estará bien. El golpe que tiene se ve aparatoso pero no hubo daño permanente –De nuevo la angustia de Akane. Ella lloraba y nerviosa le dijo que irían para allá de inmediato. La comunicación se cortó.

Tofú suspiró y regreso por el paño de algodón, lo saco del recipiente y comprobó que tenia la consistencia adecuada. Regreso a la camilla donde estaba recostada Nabiki. Kuno la tenía tomada de la mano y le acariciaba el pelo, había mucha preocupación en los ojos del muchacho. Tofú no pudo si no sonreír. Nunca había visto al ecuánime "Relámpago azul" tan descompuesto.

-Es un golpe superficial pese a todo –Dijo Tofu mientras se acercaba- Este ungüento desinflamara y reducirá el dolor No te preocupes.

Kuno se sonrojó como si lo hubiesen sorprendido haciendo algo malo. Murmuró una disculpa y salió del lugar. El doctor se inclino sobre Nabiki y aplico la compresa húmeda, ella lanzo un suave quejido de dolor mientras se movía un poco.

-Esto desinflamara la herida –El doctor no pudo evitar sentirse molesto- Esta vez se te fue la situación de las manos ¿verdad nabiki?

-Gajes del oficio –Contesto ella con voz muy ronca.

-Tienes suerte de que el llegara a tiempo –Tofu creyó escuchar la voz de Tatewaki al otro lado del consultorio- Recibió un par de golpes pero creo que al otro tipo le fue peor

Se levantó y dejo sola a la chica un momento. Al legar a su oficina se encontró a Kuno viendo distraídamente por la ventana.

-Usa esta pomada en el golpe y sanara –Tofu le extendió un pequeño frasco al chico- No te apures no se nota mucho.

-Las heridas de la batalla se portan con orgullo pero aun así acepto su bálsamo doctor.

-Gracias por salvarla –Tofu se acomodó los lentes para evitar sonreír al verlo tan preocupado.

-Era mi deber... Será Nabiki Tendo pero en ese momento era una damisela en desgracia.

-Notó un cierto interés por la dama –Tofú se regaño a si mismo por ser tan malo. Kuno enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello y tosió para disimular su turbación.

-Ella... Es especial para mí. Si debo admitir algo- kuno se puso nervioso al ver al doctor alzar una ceja y agregó- pero usted sabe que mi corazón pertenece a una mujer –Con esto parecía decir "Akane Tendo"

-O a dos –Tofu no pudo evitar el recordarle a la chica de la trenza.

De nuevo Kuno tosió para ocultar su nerviosismo...

-¿DONDE ESTA MI QUERUBIN? –Soun Tendo entró en ese momento hecho un verdadero torrente de lágrimas seguido por un pequeño pero también preocupado grupo de personas.

-Tranquilo Señor Tendo –Comenzó a decir Tofu- Ella esta bien solo…

Tras Soun apareció el rostro de Kasumi y en ese momento todo lo pensado dejo de tener sentido.

Tofu reacciono después de un rato ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Era imposible para el saberlo; estaba sentado sobre el escritorio con su esqueleto "Betty" en las piernas y con un babero en el cuello. Se lo quito y tranquilamente lo depositó en un cesto de basura, dejo a Betty en su sitio y después tomo el cesto de la basura y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared se quito los lentes y lanzó un lastimero suspiro.

-Nunca lo lograre… -Murmuró- Parece que estoy condenado a vivir así.

Apago las luces de su consultorio y salió a la calle caminando con paso cansado. Miró el cielo y por un instante creyó ver la silueta de Kasumi pintada en las nubes pero lejos de hacerlo sonreír aquella imagen lo deprimió más que otros días.

**Continuara… **

**Notas del autor: **

_¡Saludines! Pues aquí va otra parte de la serie de "Crossroads" y espero que les guste. Esta vez la dedico a la parejita Tofu/Kasumi que a mi ver no reciben tanta atención como deberían. Bueno pues este capitulo funciona mas bien a manera de prologo y de enlace con el fic de "Un romance para Nabiki" y claro mas adelante aparecerán referencias a "El amor es ciego como un pato" y algunas cosillas que verán en futuras historias. Por lo pronto nos veremos en el siguiente episodio y referente a mis otros fics creo que lo único que puedo decir es que estoy haciendo lo posible por tenerlos lo más pronto posible. _

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime. **


	2. Pildora amarga

**Capitulo 2: "Píldora amarga" **

Varios días después.

Kasumi y Nabiki caminaban por las bulliciosas calles de la zona comercial. La mayor de los Tendo había comprado los ingredientes para una cena muy especial: Aquella noche el refulgente "Relámpago Azul" pediría el permiso oficial para salir con la hermana mediana. Nabiki la había acompañado en parte para supervisar las compras y en parte para disimular unos repentinos y muy inoportunos nervios.

-Tal vez deberíamos mandar a Ranma y al tío Genma a un viaje de entrenamiento –Nabiki hablaba rápido con la cabeza baja- y no estaría de mas que Akane los acompañara, después de todo ella es su pro… ¿Pasa algo Oneesama?

Kasumi se tapaba la boca con la punta de los dedos, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas y se estremecía lanzando un ruidito como un estornudo mal contenido. Nabiki entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi Kasumi chan?

Finalmente la hermana mayor no pudo soportarlo mas y comenzó a reírse, pequeñas lagrimas perlaban sus ojos por el esfuerzo de no soltar una carcajada.

-Perdón, perdón –Kasumi tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse- ¡Oh Dios! Apenas puedo creer que te vería tan apurada, mi hermana "La reina de hielo" finalmente se ha derretido.

-Ja, ja, ja, búrlate –Nabiki se sintió un poco incomoda- Pero Tatewaki kun aun le tiene idea a Ranma y pensé que… ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

-¿Dónde quedo el "Kuno-baby"?

-Olvídalo –Nabiki levantó los brazos dándose por vencida- mejor nos apuramos para regresar.

Kasumi asintió todavía con aire divertido y continuaron caminando en silencio un rato mas, entonces Nabiki vio algo que le hizo alzar una ceja por la sorpresa.

-¿No es ese el doctor Tofu?

Kasumi también lo vio, palideció ligeramente pero no dijo nada, aunque en su rostro se dibujaba perfectamente la pregunta:

¿Quién era esa mujer que lo tomaba del brazo?

* * *

Tofu Ono había cerrado su pequeño consultorio mas temprano de lo habitual; un niño le había llevado un recado, lo tuvo que leer dos veces para confirmar que lo había entendido.

"Te veré cerca del restaurante chino "Nekohatten"tu amiga de la escuela: Helga Mirosvka Patov"

Mientras caminaba a la cita recordó su último año en la escuela de medicina y a la estudiante de intercambio que venia de Rusia. Una chica rubia, delgada, alta y muy nerviosa. El fue su tutor y habían hecho una bonita amistad, hasta la graduación, después de eso no volvió a saber de ella hasta ese día. No fue difícil encontrarla: Rubia, alta, extranjera. Pero claro después de algún tiempo las personas cambian y Tofu no pudo si no silbar por lo bajo al ver de nuevo a su antigua compañera de escuela.

Busto grande, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas. Mas parecía una modelo de pasarela que una doctora hecha y derecha, su pelo rubio y ondulado, media casi el metro ochenta, era imposible no verla. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes, Zapatos de tacón y un pequeño bolso de mano. Dos ojos verdes notaron la presencia y unos labios carmesí sonrieron dejando entrever una hilera de dientes perfectos y aperlados.

-¡Tofu Ono! –Gritó ella con un marcadísimo acento extranjero- ¡Tovarish! (Camarada)

El joven doctor saludo con timidez, la mujer se acercó hasta el y después al mas puro estilo ruso le plantó dos sonoros besos, uno por mejilla. Tofu se puso de todos colores mientras ella se reía divertida.

-¿Aun te causa problemas mi forma de saludar Ono?

-Tu siempre tan afectiva Helga san.

Ella se puso a su lado y lo tomó del brazo, el respingó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta familiaridad.

-Estoy de humor para una sopa de col agria y un poco de Vodka.

-¿Te conformarías con unos tallarines y algo de té helado?

-Siempre sabes como derretir el corazón de una chica "Tovarish" –Bromeó ella.

Así tomados del brazo entraron al Nekohatten sin notar que eran seguidos por dos personas mas.

-Bienvenidos ¿Mesa para dos? –Mousse se apresuró a atender a los nuevos clientes, había algo de familiar en una de las figuras, se puso los lentes y no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa- ¿Doctor Tofu? –Le sonrió a la mujer que lo acompañaba y después los guió a una mesa.

-Eres muy conocido por lo que veo "Tovarish" - Dijo Helga una vez que hubiesen ordenado- Me alegra saber que te va bien.

-Es un barrio mas bien pequeño –Dijo Tofu mientras desarrugaba una esquina del mantel- Soy el único Quiropráctico de la zona… Y dime Helga san ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a esta parte del mundo?

Antes de contestar ella notó que había dos personas sentadas en una mesa cerca de la entrada que estaban mirando de una manera mal disimulada hacia la mesa de ellos, específicamente miraban al doctor Tofu. Una chica de cabello corto y otra de cabello largo sujeto con un moño. Una sonrisa ladina tironeó los labios de Helga.

-Acepte una vacante para enseñar psicología en la universidad –Contestó finalmente volcando toda su atención en su acompañante- Parece que los profesores extranjeros son mas aceptados últimamente.

-Tal vez sea por la apertura comercial y esas cosas –Tofu trataba de mantener un tono casual en la platica pero había algo en la manera en que ella lo miraba que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Mouse llegó con la comida, la dejo en la mesa y se retiró lo mas discretamente que pudo, aunque se le notaba que quería decirle o preguntarle algo al doctor.

-Y dime Ono… -Helga espero a que Mouse se hubiera retirado y Tofu le diera un trago a su vaso de té- ¿Tienes novia?

-¡SSPPPPFFFTTTT! –Tofu escupió el té hacia un lado, sus lentes se empañaron y el asomó de su sonrisa estupida se dibujo en sus labios.- Yo… Yo… No… Es decir si… Pero no… Es decir ella no pero yo si… Es decir…

-¿Entonces hay alguien? –Helga sonrió al ver asentir al doctor rápidamente- ¿Y como se llama la afortunada?

-Ka… -Tofu se atragantó, el nombre simple y sencillamente no quería salir de su garganta. La imagen de ella sonriéndole saltaba en su mente bloqueando cualquier otra cosa. Hasta que un pellizco lo hizo reaccionar. La Doctora Patov le sostenía la mano y lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Qué te pasa Ono?

Tofu recupero la cordura del todo y miró apenado a su compañera, hizo una mueca de frustración.

-Menudo patético que soy –Dijo con tristeza- Tan solo el pensar en ella me pone así… Imaginate cuando tengo que verla.

-Es decir… -Ella se mostró interesada- Esta muchacha no sabe nada… ¿Lo sospecha, te ha dicho algo?

-No se… No puedo cruzar dos palabras con ella sin portarme como un idiota. Creo que le tengo fobia a las mujeres o algo asi.

-¡Ay Tovarish! –Helga rió con ternura mientras se acercaba mas a el-No creo que sea eso. Eres tímido y estas enamorado. Nada más pero hay algo que me preocupa ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo?

Tofu sintió que un Trailer le pasaba por encima.

-Porque si dices que te portas asi cuando la vez ella… ¿Cómo decirlo? Puede pensar que eres "raro".

El trailer dio marcha atrás y le pasó por encima de nuevo.

-A las mujeres nos gustan los hombres decididos, firmes, valientes. Los tímidos serán lindos pero no se llega a nada. Tú sabes… "Kaput"

El trailer saltó encima de Tofu y lo hizo "Kaput".

-Pero no pongas esa cara Tovarish –Helga le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le pellizco las mejillas-Yo te puedo ayudar. De doctor a doctor.

-¿Lo harías?

-Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí en la escuela. –Helga le quito los lentes y se los puso ella- Ayudarte a encontrar la felicidad es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Gracias Helga san –Tofu le sonrió agradecido. Entonces escucho algo cerca de la entrada del local. Dos personas se iban de una manera un poco brusca. Se le hizo extraño pero no supo quienes era ya que no traía sus lentes puestos.

* * *

Nabiki virtualmente tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su hermana; Kasumi se había levantado de la mesa donde se apostaron para observar a Tofu, La mujer quienquiera que fuera lo trataba con una confianza escandalosa y el doctor no parecía molesto con eso, estaban demasiado lejos para oír lo que pasaba, las circunstancias decían una cosa pero Nabiki Tendo había aprendido a nunca tomar como cierta la respuesta mas obvia.

-Puedo hablar con Mouse –Nabiki finalmente alcanzo a su hermana- El los atendió y ya que esta estudiando en el mismo salón que Ranma y Akane. Yo puedo…

Kasumi se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a su hermana, el rostro de la mayor era una mascara de impenetrable serenidad.

-Nabiki chan te lo prohíbo…

-Pero…

-El doctor Tofu es un adulto responsable de sus actos. No quiero que lo metas en ninguna de tus intrigas o locuras. Si el ha encontrado… -Kasumi hizo una pausa como si tragara una píldora muy amarga- Si ha encontrado a alguien con quien…

-¿Alguien como una novia o algo así? –Nabiki aguijoneó tratando de ver mas allá de lo que Kasumi quería mostrarle.

La hermana mayor no respondió, un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas y el labio inferior le tembló un poco pero recupero la calma y después se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

-… Novia o lo que sea, deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás Nabiki chan.

-Genial… -Nabiki murmuró mientras caminaba un poco atrás de su hermana- Ahora Kasumi empezó a hablar como Akane.

**Continuara... **

**Notas del Autor: **

_Y finalmente empiezo a avanzar después de tanto de no escribir. ¿Kasumi celosa? Bueno honestamente creo que será todo un reto escribir sobre eso P. _


	3. La terapia y la negación

**CAPITULO 3: "La negación y la terapia"**

Nabiki estaba parada en la entrada del salón de Ranma y Akane. La cena de la noche anterior había sido un éxito. Incluso Ranma y Kuno habían logrado cruzar algunas palabras de manera civilizada pero había algo en Kasumi que había incomodado a todos: Se portaba un poco distante. Era como un aura fría que repelía a las personas, nadie supo como abordarlo. Entonces era momento de que la "Antigua" Nabiki tomara cartas en el asunto.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir para la hora del receso. La alta figura de Mousse sobresalía por entre la multitud, Nabiki le hizo una seña cuando noto que tenía los lentes puestos; el chico algo desconcertado se le acercó y la saludo con una leve reverencia.

-¿Necesita algo Nabiki san?

-El día de ayer atendiste al doctor Tofu…

-¿En el restaurante? Si claro y por cierto… -Se rascó la nariz como si le incomodara hablar del tema-No iba solo.

-Exacto y por eso…

Nabiki se interrumpió al ver acercarse a alguien. Era Ukyo, no pudo evitar el notar que la chica estaba radiante, traía una sonrisa como nunca le había visto una, se paró a un lado de Mousse y le tomó la mano. Las sonrisas, las miradas, la mediana de los Tendo no necesitaba mas para saber que pasaba ahí pero de todos modos preguntó.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos…?

-Me lo pidió ayer… -Ukyo iba a decir algo más pero se puso muy roja y escondió el rostro en el brazo del muchacho. Mousse arqueó las cejas y los lentes se le empañaron.

Justo como al doctor Tofu.

-Creo que mejor hablamos después –Nabiki recordó aquello de "No estorbaras" y prefirió retirarse cuando sintió que Ukyo la detenía.

-Ah… Nabiki san… ¿Podría decirle a Kuno san que le agradezco el consejo?

Una serie de sirenas antidesastre comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de la Tendo.

-Es decir… -Ella hacia esfuerzos para que su mandíbula no cayera al piso- ¿El tuvo que ver algo con lo de ustedes?

-En cierta forma…

-En ese caso –Nabiki improviso un plan extra rápido- ¿Porqué no vas a darle las gracias tu misma?

-¿Perdón?

-Si, ve con el y también dile que los invite a ustedes dos a celebrar el noviazgo en el lugar donde siempre nos sentamos a comer –Nabiki les guiño un ojo- Será divertido que comamos en parejas.

Ukyo asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mousse y se alejó al salón de tercer grado. El muchacho la siguió con la mirada tras los lentes empañados hasta que Nabiki chasqueó los dedos haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Hey Tórtolo… El doctor Tofu ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah si… -Mousse se tomó su tiempo para pensar- Iba con una mujer muy guapa, europea o algo así

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablaban?

Mousse se puso serio.

-¿Crees que el doctor esta engañando a tu hermana?

Nabiki sonrió con cierta amargura.

-No son novios ni nada parecido, para engañarla el tendría que… Pero ese no es el punto ¿Qué oíste?

-Nada, lo lamento. Pero note que ella le estaba coqueteando mucho –El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció- Me recordó mucho a otra persona.

-¿Y al doctor le agradaba?

-No, mas bien se veía incomodo. Ella se despidió de el un poco después y pagó la cuenta. Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda.

-No importa –Nabiki se cruzó de brazos pensativa- Lo importante es que a Tofu sensei no le interesa. Ahora hay que ver que se puede hacer al respecto. –Entonces volteó a ver de nuevo a Mousse y le dedico una sonrisa de simpatía- Me alegra que tu y Ukyo sean novios, ya era hora que ustedes tuvieran un poco de felicidad.

-Gracias Nabiki san –Mousse estaba contento y algo apenado-Nunca espere que las cosas resultaran así.

-Bueno mejor vamos a comer que se acaba la hora y nuestros respectivos "Intereses" ya deben de estar esperándonos.

* * *

El mediodía era el momento favorito de Kasumi; el almuerzo estaba listo, padre y tío Genma enfrascados en su eterno juego de Shogui, el maestro Happosai encerrado en su habitación y los demás en la escuela, podía entonces atender la casa como era debido y no preocuparse por nada mas. Pero en ese momento no se sentía en lo absoluto tranquila.

En algún momento después de la muerte de su madre decidió "Expulsar" todos los sentimientos negativos de su vida, nada que pudiera afectar el delicado equilibrio familiar tenia cabida en su corazón.

Y en ese momento un pequeño diablillo la atosigaba, la distraía de sus labores y la hacia pensar en algo que no era de su incumbencia. Ella conocía bien a ese diablillo, lo había visto en Akane muchas veces, lo había visto en Ranma, incluso en Nabiki algunas veces.

No entendía porque la estaba atacando a ella.

-Ya basta, déjame en paz –Kasumi murmuró esto con los ojos cerrados, buscando la manera de calmarse, nunca se había sentido así, le dolía la cabeza, el corazón le saltaba sin ton ni son, cada vez que recordaba lo que había visto en el "Nekohatten" un temblor se apoderaba de sus manos.

-Necesito un poco de agua –Pensó mientras dejaba la ropa que estaba tendiendo en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y accidentalmente jalo una camisa que estaba tendida, esta cayó junto con la cuerda y toda la ropa que estaba colgada.

-¡Que manera de Vociferar! –Una mujer que paseaba a su perro cerca de la casa de los Tendo se quedo viendo escandalizada la barda de la casa- ¿Qué clase de persona maldice de esa manera?

Kasumi entró como un huracán la cocina, sacó un vaso de cristal de la alacena y después se sirvió agua del grifo, el vaso repiqueteó contra el metal mientras se llenaba, le temblaban las manos, tuvo que usar ambas para poder llevarse el vaso a la boca, lo bebió rápidamente y después lo dejó en el fregadero con cierta brusquedad.

-Yo no grito, yo no maldigo –Kasumi veía el fondo del fregadero- Yo no soy así… ¿Qué me esta pasando? –Se dio la vuelta y se recargó contra el mueble de la cocina- Fue un accidente, no tenia que ponerme así solo porque se cayo la ropa…

-¿Pasa algo Kasumi chan? –En ese instante Soun se asomo a la cocina.

La chica enrojeció como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo malo, murmuro una excusa inteligible y después salió de la cocina lo más rápido posible.

Soun seria un llorica y algo obtuso pero conocía a sus hijas. Algo no estaba bien con la mayor. Pero sintió que no debía de meterse.

Y eso lo frustraba mucho.

* * *

Tofu se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien cuando llego a su consultorio. Había salido para conseguir algunas hierbas que necesitaba y al volver se topó con que su local estaba abierto y había varios pacientes esperando afuera. Todos hombres.

-Es un ángel –Decía un hombre a otro- Nunca sentí manos tan suaves. Mi dolor de ciática simplemente desapareció.

-Y la manera en que te mira cuando te revisa –Dijo el otro- No necesita de rayos equis… ¡Ah! Konichiwa doctor Tofu.

El aludido se limitó a dar una media sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-¡Que guardadito se tenia lo de su novia extranjera doctor! –El primer hombre le guiño un ojo con picardía.

Tofu parpadeó ruidosamente.

-¿Novia extranjera?

En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Helga Mirosvka Patov apareció en escena luciendo un corto, entallado y escotado vestido rojo, llevaba también una bata de doctor pero esta solo resaltaba mas las partes descubiertas, caminó hasta Tofu haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón y moviendo las caderas de forma que provocó un par de ataques cardiacos. Estuvo a punto de besar en la mejilla a Tofu pero el se sacó, por un instante ella pareció desconcertada por un instante pero entonces soltó una alegre carcajada.

-Perdona tovarish, había olvidado que ustedes los japoneses son muy tímidos con esto de los saludos.

-No quiero verme como un ingrato… ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-Ayudarte Ono. Con tantos pacientes no tendremos tiempo de tu sabe… practicar.

Tofu miró nervioso a la gente a su alrededor, había una extraña implicación en esas palabras y algunos hombres parecían muy interesados en la platica.

-Hay una anciana con una vértebra desviada –Helga cambió el tema- Quería que tu la revisaras primero, ya sabes que eso de la espalda no es mi fuerte.

El asintió y ambos entraron de nuevo. Una anciana estaba recostada en la camilla del consultorio. Tofu llegó y sin mas le dio un golpe con la punta de los dedos en la base de la espalda, la mujer se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y con cara de alivio.

-Recuerde los ejercicios que le enseñe señora Tanaka –Tofu la escoltó hasta la puerta- Y no levante cosas pesadas por lo menos en un par de días. –Se asomó y miró a todos los presentes- Señores solo pienso atender lesiones reales… ¿Alguno que de verdad tenga que pasar? -Rostros apenados y sonrisas mal disimuladas, la gente se empezó a dispersar- Eso pensé. Buenas tardes a todos.

El doctor cerró la puerta y suspiro cansado. Helga estaba sentada sobre el escritorio jugando con "Betty".

-Recuerdo este esqueleto –Ella lo observaba atentamente- Te lo regalo el profesor Kelp antes de la graduación ¿Verdad?

-Fue con "Ella" con la que te asustamos aquella vez en las duchas –Tofu río y se sentó aun lado de Helga.

-Una rubia corriendo como loca por los pasillos de la fraternidad solo con una toalla encima –La voz de Helga era nostálgica- Como en una de esas raras comedias estudiantiles americanas.

Ambos guardaron silencio un rato. Ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos.

-La señorita me tenia miedo –Helga movía las quijadas de "Betty" fingiendo que era el esqueleto el que hablaba- ¿Tu le tienes miedo a algo Tofu Ono?

El se puso pensativo, miró al techo y después miró a "Betty" y dijo:

-Tengo miedo de que ella no me quiera.

-¿Quién? –"Betty" ladeó la cabeza.

-Kasumi… Kasumi Tendo

Helga dejó el esqueleto aun lado y miro al doctor directo a los ojos.

-¿Viste Tofu? –Dijo ella con voz tranquila- No fue tan difícil ¿Verdad?

El doctor abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. Había dicho su nombre, había pensado en ella y no se había puesto nervioso o raro.

-Tu tienes miedo Ono –Helga se puso frente a el y se cruzó de brazos- Tienes tantas ganas de agradarle que te esfuerzas demasiado y eso lo arruina todo… Necesitas aprender a relajarte

-¿Y que puedo hacer?

Helga sacó un viejo reloj de de bolsillo de su bata de doctor.

-Podemos tratar una orden post hipnótica.

Tofu se mostró muy desconfiado.

-Tranquilo tovarish –Ella se río por la actitud de el-Las ordenes post hipnóticas no actúan de modo permanente en tu psique y además nunca harás nada que no quieras hacer. ¿No quieres ver a esta… Kasumi Tendo?

-Claro que quiero.

-¿Quieres conocerla?

-Si

-¿Confías en mi?

-… Claro que si

-Te tardaste en contestar tovarish Ono –Helga parecía muy ofendida.

-¡No es eso! Claro que confió en ti Helga san –Tofu se sonrojó mucho y trató de disculparse. Entonces notó que ella se sonreía divertida- Caramba me tomaste el pelo otra vez.

-Vamos a prepararte tovarish –Dijo ella dándole un golpecito en el hombro; el se le acercó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se quedó como piedra con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya me tocaba sorprenderte –Tofu río y le guiño un ojo- Voy a poner el letrero de cerrado y regreso.

Salió del consultorio y no se dio cuenta de cómo las mejillas de Helga enrojecían, sus ojos se cerraban y después sonriendo se acariciaba ahí donde el la había besado.

-Eres un tonto –Suspiró- Un dulce y hermoso tonto.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. sobre minifaldas y zapatos de tacón

**Capitulo 4: "Sobre minifaldas y zapatos de tacón" **

Kasumi se levantó de un extraño buen humor. El desayuno que preparo en palabras del tío Genma fue: "Un arrebato de gloria para paladares mundanos". Las cajas del almuerzo estaban según Ranma "Impresionantes". La ropa quedo lavada, tendida y seca antes del mediodía. La hija mayor de Soun Tendo vio satisfecha que sus labores estuvieron listas antes de lo acostumbrado.

-Estoy de humor para un pastel –Dijo mientras colgaba su mandil en el perchero de la cocina- Será excelente para acompañarlo con un poco de té.

Subió a su habitación y se cepilló el pelo. Miró sobre su tocador un labial color rosa tenue. Nabiki le había regalado un juego completo de maquillaje en su último cumpleaños, por darle gusto a la chica lo usó una vez pero nunca lo volvió a tocar. Sostuvo el labial entre sus dedos y después aplicó una capa sobre su boca, se miró al espejo chocando el efecto y fingió una mirada sensual. Eso le causó gracia y se limpió la boca. Algunas cosas eran mejor dejarlas como estaban.

-¡Voy de compras! –Anunció en voz alta mientras se ponía los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Puedes traernos unas cervezas hija? –Era su padre desde el patio.

-¡Hai! –Contestó ella alegremente mientras salía de la casa.

Soun escucho como se cerraba el portón de la casa y después a su hija tarareando una canción mientras se alejaba de la casa.

-¿Qué le pasa Tendo? –Genma estaba a punto de hacer su jugada cuando vio el semblante de su viejo amigo.

-Nada Saotome –Suspiró Soun- Siento que se avecinan muchos cambios por aquí y no creo estar listo.

-Los cambios son buenos –Opinó Genma.

-Espero que tenga razón Saotome… Espero que tenga razón.

* * *

Kasumi revisó su lista de compras; solo le faltaba comprar un cuarto de fresas y estaría de vuelta en casa. Se detuvo frente al puesto de frutas del señor Tanaka. No había mucha gente, tomo una canastilla de fresas y se dirigió a pagar al mostrador. Ahí la señora Tanaka y otra mujer platicaban sin notar que ella se les acercaba.

-Tuve que llevarme a mi marido de las orejas –La señora Tanaka parecía algo molesta- Estas extranjeras no tienen ni un ápice de decencia.

-Decencia es la que debería de mostrar el doctor Tofu –Dijo la otra mujer- Mira que llevar a una desconocida así a vivir con el.

-Bueno… -La señora Tanaka se cruzó de brazos- El es un soltero joven y buen partido y…

La otra mujer comenzó a toser ruidosamente, la señora Tanaka levantó la vista para encontrarse con el tranquilo rostro de Kasumi frente a ella. Tranquilo pero por alguna razón se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

-¡Kasumi chan que gusto de verte! –La mujer se apresuro a tomar la canastilla de fresas y ponerla en una bolsa- ¿Cómo va todo en tu casa querida?

-¿El doctor Tofu llevó a alguien a vivir con el? –La chica ignoró la pregunta de la dependienta. Mientras tomaba la bolsa y contaba el dinero.

-Estoooo… -La mujer se sintió de repente muy nerviosa- Son cotilleos de mujeres viejas no hagas caso. No creo que tu novio…

-El doctor Tofu no es mi novio –Kasumi dijo esto con tranquilidad pero el aura de batalla a su alrededor heló la sangre de las dos mujeres.

-¡Claro que no Kasumi san! –Se apresuró a decir la otra mujer-El es muy mayor para ti, después de todo tu solo eres una niña que…

¡CRUNCH!

Las fresas dentro de la bolsa se hicieron puré

-¡Ay Dios, cariño tus fresas! –La señora Tanaka se metió bajo el mostrador y después salió con una bolsa que ofreció a Kasumi- Toma Kasumi chan, un kilo de fresas recién cortadas, cortesía de la casa.

La chica miró la temblorosa mano de la señora Tanaka y después a la otra mujer que había retrocedido hasta la pared y parecía dispuesta a atravesarla a la menor señal de problemas. Tomó la bolsa ofrecida, le hizo una reverencia a la señora Tanaka y salió del local. Las dos mujeres contuvieron la respiración Hasta que Kasumi abandonó el local.

-Que el cielo nos libre de ver enojada a esa niña algún día…

* * *

No hubo pastel. Kasumi guardo sus compras en la cocina y se encerró en su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y cubrió su rostro con la almohada. Tenía unas ganas horribles de gritar. Pensó en hacer como Akane y romper algunos tabiques para desahogarse pero entonces tendría que explicar el porque lo hacia y no tenia ganas.

"No soy una niña" Pensó "Soy una mujer y un adulto responsable, no tienen derecho a decir esas cosas de mi" Se levantó de su cama y se vio en el espejo del tocador. Llevaba su vestido largo de costumbre con holanes y listones. Entonces recordó a aquella mujer en el Nekohatten. Vestido de diseñador, peinado de salón, maquillaje. Kasumi se sentó frente al tocador y se soltó el pelo, lo cepillo y lo hizo hacía atrás. Después probó el subírselo, finalmente lo esponjó un poco y después tomó el labial rosa, lo miró un buen rato y finalmente lo dejó, abrió un cajón y comenzó a sacar todo el juego de maquillaje.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! –Anunció Akane mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada. Llevaba a un recién encontrado P-chan en su regazo.

Nabiki pasó a su lado rápidamente y se dirigió a donde su hermana ponía la ropa limpia, Revisó un par de veces la ropa doblada y después se rascó la cabeza extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo Nabiki? –Akane se paró a su lado mientras ella también separaba su ropa.

-No esta mi minifalda negra –Dijo Nabiki- Estoy segura de que la puse en la ropa para lavar.

-Esa cosa te quedaba demasiado corta –Opinó Akane- dos dedos menos y seria un cinturón –Ella rió y P-chan lanzó un gruñido de aprobación- Un momento… -Dejo a p-chan a un lado y volvió a revisar su ropa- No esta mi blusa rosa.

-Esa cosa te quedaba ya muy ajustada Akane –Dijo Nabiki, P-chan resopló dándole la razón- Mmmmh… Quizás Kasumi estuvo haciendo limpia de ropa.

-Pero ella nunca tiraría ropa nuestra sin preguntarnos antes –Akane estaba extrañada.

Ranma estaba en su cuarto y veía el closet donde guardaba la ropa que solía usar cuando tenía que estar en su forma femenina y le sorprendió no encontrar los zapatos de tacón alto que iban junto con su disfraz de conejita.

-Y tampoco están las medias de red –Ranma se rascó la cabeza extrañado- ¿Quién pudo tomar esas cosas?

* * *

Hiroshi y Daizuke caminaban de regreso a sus casas cuando vieron venir a alguien hacia ellos, a la distancia distinguieron una figura femenina bastante agraciada pero nada los preparó para lo que vieron una vez que esa persona pasó a su lado. Las hormonas de los muchachos simplemente hicieron corto circuito en sus cabezas y ambos cayeron al suelo cual viles sacos de papas.

-wow –Fue lo primero que pudo articular Daizuke.

-Los ángeles existen Dai –Hiro parecía presa de un trance religioso- Acabamos de ver uno.

Un rechinido de llantas y un estruendo los hizo levantarse. Un auto compacto estaba estrellado contra un poste, el conductor todavía miraba ahí donde la chica que Dai y Hiro vieron había pasado. Un poco mas adelante un hombre sufría un conato de infarto y otro mas caía en una alcantarilla abierta por estar viendo hacia otro lado.

La chica que estaba provocando semejante tumulto se detuvo frente a un aparador. Miraba hacia otro lado temerosa de su propia imagen pero se armó de valor y se examinó en el reflejo del aparador.

Los zapatos de tacón le ajustaban un poco, las medias de red resaltaban la blancura de sus piernas y aquella casi inexistente minifalda se ajustaba tanto a su trasero que no se preocupaba por que se subiera. La blusa rosa la ahogaba y apretaba tanto sus pechos que parecían a punto de reventarla, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por una larga y castaña cabellera, la otra mitad mostraba un maquillaje algo recargado para alguien de su edad y bajo toda aquella apariencia estaba una muy aterrada Kasumi Tendo deseosa de regresar corriendo a su casa y sin embargo continuaba caminando en dirección al consultorio del doctor Tofu.

Se detuvo finalmente en la entrada, con mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y la pequeña campanilla de la entrada tintineó pero para Kasumi fue como una campana de catedral.

-¡Un momento! –Sonó una voz femenina desde una puerta, esta se abrió y Helga salió con una sonrisa que se congeló al ver a la recién llegada- Err… Saludos… ¿Viene a consulta?

Kasumio no supo que contestar, aquella mujer se veía tan adaptada en el consultorio, era como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

-Un momento –Dijo Helga al notar la incomodidad de ella- Veré si te puede atender.

La doctora Patov volvió a entrar al privado y vio al doctor Tofu levantándose de la camilla.

-¿Estas bien tovarish?

-Pues no siento nada extraño –Tofu se rascó la cabeza- ¿Estas segura de que lo hiciste bien?

-Se supone que no debes sentir nada –Helga rió un poco- No es como inyectarte o algo asi. Buscaremos la manera de contactar a esta chica Kasumi y ahí nos daremos cuenta de que tan bien hice mi trabajo.

-Veremos entonces…

-Tofu… -Helga se sonrojó un poco al hablarle- Dime ¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejar este lugar?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero… A que si alguna vez pensaste en buscar un trabajo mejor.

-Pues no –Tofu arqueó las cejas- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡No por nada! –Se apresuró a contestar- Se me olvidaba. Hay una chica en el consultorio…

-¿KASUMI? –Tofu se puso rojo y empezó a echar humo por las orejas.

-Minifalda, Zapatos de tacón alto, blusa ajustada…

-No es ella –El doctor se relajó- Jamás se vestiría asi. Bueno es mejor ver empezar a atender gente.

Tofu salió y Helga notó algo. Se había quitado el fajín que cerraba la parte superior del gi café que usaba y aunque podría verse sexy traer el pecho descubierto, no era algo que ayudara mucho a la dignidad de un doctor. Corrió a tomar el fajín pero entonces se detuvo.

-¿Sexy? –Pensó en voz alta- Por Dios Helga te vas a delatar tu sola –Suspiró y salio del privado

Tofu estaba parado frente a la chica que permanecía de pie en la entrada del local. Había algo de familiar en ella, no podía ubicarla pero sentía una extraña ansiedad, la chica estaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, despacio ella levantó la vista hasta que sus ojos estaban a la altura de los de el y entonces la ansiedad que sentía se convirtió en un rotundo golpeteo en el pecho.

-¡Ono! –Helga apareció en ese momento llevando el fajín-Olvidaste abrocharte el gi… Permíteme.- Dicho esto paso sus manos por la cintura de el y comenzó a atarle el gi.

La mente de Kasumi se convirtió en un huracán de pensamientos ¿Por qué ella tenia el fajín de el? Tofu no se veía nervioso ¿Es que no la reconocía o no le importaba? La mujer estaba muy cerca de el ¿Quién se creía esa tipa para tomarse esas confianzas? Ella era la única que podía acercarse a esa distancia del doctor. Se había ganado ese derecho. Y ahora una desconocida lo estaba casi abrazando… ¡Lo estaba abrazando! Y ella parada ahí sin hacer nada, como una idiota…

¡BAM!

¡CRUNCH!

Helga estaba de pie con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro, en sus manos todavía sostenía el fajín pero Tofu ya no estaba frente a ella, estaba en el suelo, soberana y definitivamente enterrado en las tablas del piso por causa del mazo mas grande que hubiese visto jamás. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?

Tofu lanzó un lastimero gemido mientras se incorporaba y el universo volvía a estar en la posición que debería de tener. Frente a el estaba todavía Helga con cara de asombro y la chica de la entrada se había ido. Un rayo de claridad cruzó por su cerebro… la sensación de ansias. Los ojos de la muchacha, el golpeteo en su pecho… El mazo.

-¿Kasumi…

* * *

Ranma, Akane y Nabiki discutían aun en la entrada de la casa.

-No creo que haya sido el maestro Happosai –Ranma estaba bastante sorprendido de estar defendiendo a la vieja alimaña.

-Pero es clásico en el robar prendas de mujer –Nabiki sentía que sus sospechas eran correctas.

-Solo ropa interior –Akane tenia sus dudas- Jamás le habían interesado otras cosas…

-Quizás este ampliando sus horizontes. –Nabiki no iba a soltar su teoría asi de fácil.

La puerta de la ent6rada se abrió y los tres reconocieron las prendas sustraídas pero no a la persona que las usaba, había algo de familiar en la chica pero una parte de su inconsciente se negaba a asimilar la escena.

-¿Kasumi? –Akane fue la primera en salir del desconcierto.

La chica levanto la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos y lloraba, haciendo que las lagrimas escurrieran el maquillaje que llevaba; al ver a los tres muchachos se cubrió la cara y corrió a su habitación, los chicos alcanzaron a escuchar el portazo de su puerta y después unos largos sollozos apagados por la distancia.

Akane muy alarmada corrió a buscar a su hermana seguida de Nabiki quien no parecía demasiado sorprendida, Ranma quiso ir con ellas pero la hermana de en medio lo detuvo.

-Lo lamento Ranma kun pero esto es un asunto exclusivo de chicas.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y dejo que se alejara. Después tomó a P- Chan y se dirigió al Dojo.

-Vamos cerdo, de cualquier manera necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas…

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Memorias

**Antes de empezar:**

Letras normales tempo presente.

_Letras en cursiva recuerdos._

**CAPITULO 5: "Memorias"**

Ranma cerró la puerta de la casa con cuidado. Ya era de noche y no quería despertar a nadie. Había tenido una larga plática con Ryoga en el interior del dojo. Habían platicado mucho y de todo. Para sorpresa de Ranma el chico perdido parecía mas receptivo, quizás finalmente había esperanzas para el.

Luz en la cocina. El chico Saotome se quedó un momento parado al pie de la escalera esperando oír algo. Después con cautela se asomó. Nabiki y Akane estaban a la mesa tomando té. Akane lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza invitó a Ranma a pasar. El se sentó aun lado de ella mientras Nabiki le servia una taza también. Después de eso los tres bebieron en silencio.

-¿Cómo esta Kasumi? –Pregunto Ranma después de un rato.

-Dormida me imagino –Respondió Akane- No nos dejo entrar a su cuarto… Estuvo llorando mucho rato.

-¿Pero que la puso así? –El chico estaba algo frustrado con eso. Sabía que se tenía que hacer algo pero no tenía ni idea de que.

Nabiki parecía indecisa con algo. Miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro y finalmente dando un suspiro habló.

-Yo… No acostumbro a dar información gratis… Pero creo que dadas las circunstancias haré una excepción.

Y les contó todo lo que había ocurrido el día que vieron al doctor Tofu con la rubia aquella en el Nekohatten. Akane estaba pálida con la vista clavada en su taza, Ranma rojo de coraje apretando los puños.

-Voy a buscar al doctor para que nos de una explicación de lo que pasó –Ranma se levantó de golpe.

-No Ranma –Dijo Nabiki- déjalo así, en realidad no sabemos que paso.

-Pero es mas que obvió –Ranma comenzó a pasearse por la cocina como animal enjaulado.- El está saliendo con esa rubia y Kasumi los vio y quiso…. Es decir… -Se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza- No se pues, pero el doctor tiene la culpa.

-¿Cómo tu cuando Shampoo aparece acostada en tu cama? –Preguntó Akane con la vista fija en su taza.

El comentario desinfló por completo al chico que volvió a sentarse a la mesa y dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Viéndolo bien es como regresar en el tiempo –Dijo Nabiki después de un rato.

Akane asintió en silencio. Ranma las vio a las dos extrañado.

-¿Ya había pasado antes?

-Algo parecido… -Dijo Nabiki- Cuando se conocieron por primera vez….

Ranma arqueó las cejas esperando a que Nabiki continuara.

-Ocurrió de recién que Akane entrara en la primaria… Había un chico muy molesto llamado Hinué…

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Diez años antes. Escuela primaria "Midori"._

_-¡Déjenos en paz!_

_Nabiki de siete años pateaba y trataba de soltarse de dos chicos de su edad que la tenían sujeta de los brazos. Ella y su hermana menor iban camino de la escuela cuando un grupo de tres chicos las interceptaron y arrastraron a un callejón cercano._

_Hinué Mitsuri era el famoso "Bravucón" de la escuela y junto con sus dos "amiguitos" se dedicaba a aterrorizar a los más débiles. Dos niñas solas eran sin duda una ocasión perfecta para conseguir algo de dinero extra._

_-¡Deje mi lonchera! –La pequeña Akane trataba inútilmente de quitarle a Hinué la caja de su almuerzo._

_-No traen dinero –Hinué parecía muy decepcionado mientras tiraba el contenido de la lonchera al suelo- Solo unas apestosas bolas de arroz._

_-¡No son apestosas! –La pequeña Akane estalló en llanto- Las hizo mi mamá ¡No son apestosas!_

_-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_

_En la entrada del callejón apareció una niña de unos 9 años vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. Traía su pelo castaño peinado en dos coletas y llevaba una mochila a la espalda. Los muchachos la reconocieron y tragaron saliva, nerviosos._

_-¡Hermanaaaaa! –Akane llorosa corrió al encuentro de la chica- ¡Nos quitaron nuestra comida! –La niña sorbeteó un poco y después lanzó una mirada dolida a los chicos- ¡Dijeron que la comida de mi mamá era apestosa!_

_Los ojos cafés de la recién llegada flamearon con furia mientras los dos chicos que sostenían a Nabiki la soltaban y salían corriendo. Hinué trato de correr también pero la chica lo alcanzó primero y…_

**o-o-o-o-o**

-¿KASUMI? –Ranma casi se atraganta con el té- ¿LA TRANQUILA Y SERENA KASUMI HACIENDO ESO?

-Ella era muy sobre protectora en aquel entonces –Nabiki hablaba tranquilamente.

-Kasumi "Gran Mazo" Tendo –Akane lanzo una risita involuntaria- Aun recuerdo como la llamaban en aquel entonces.

-Simple y sencillamente no me puedo imaginar a Kasumi con esa actitud… Entonces eso de portarse como gorila viene de familia –Ranma lanzó una mirada medio traviesa esperando que Akane reaccionaria pero esta apenas movió la cabeza.

-En aquella época hubo una escasez de plazas en varias preparatorias del país –Continuó Nabiki- Claro que en aquel entonces no lo sabíamos pero el caso fue que…

**o-o-o-o-o**

_-Tengo hambre hermana –La pequeña Akane caminaba de la mano de su hermana mayor. Un poco más atrás las seguía la mediana con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su uniforme._

_-Hasta que lleguemos a la casa –Kasumi estaba todavía muy molesta- El muy cobarde de Hinué me esquivó todo el día… pero ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima._

_-Déjalo así –Dijo Nabiki acercándose- Además ya sabe que somos tus hermanas. De seguro en su vida se nos vuelve a acercar._

_-Tengo hambre –Volvió a repetir Akane_

_-Espera a que lleguemos a la casa –Kasumi se estaba desesperando._

_-Pero es que tengo hambre…_

_-Ah decir verdad yo también tengo algo de hambre –Nabiki se tocó el estomago que empezaba a gruñir._

_-No me estas ayudando Nabiki –Kasumi dijo esto apretando los dientes._

_-Perdonen –En ese momento un muchacho se acerco a ellas- Tengo algunos sándwiches que me sobraron de mi comida… Si gustan._

_Kasumi se volteo para rechazar la oferta y se encontró frente a frente con un chico de unos 17 años vestido con el uniforme del colegio Furinkan, Usaba lentes de aro, sus ojos eran amables y su sonrisa muy honesta._

_-¡Sándwiches! –Akane se soltó de la mano de su hermana y tomó uno-¿No hay problema verdad Oneesama?_

_Kasumi no contestó. Estaba con la mirada fija en el muchacho, las mejillas se le estaban calentando y no entendía porque su corazón se estaba acelerando tanto._

_-Yo… Yo… Yo…_

_-Muchas gracias –Nabiki se adelantó y también tomo un sándwich- Nos salvo la vida... esteeee_

_-Ono –Dijo el chico- Ono Tofu_

_-Yo… Yo… Yo…_

_-Yo soy Tendo Nabiki –Respondió la mediana de los Tendo lanzándole una mirada rara a su hermana mayor- La pequeña es mi hermana Akane y la "Yoyoyo" es mi hermana mayor Kasumi _

_Esto pareció hacerla reaccionar. Su rostro se puso mas rojo todavía y después hizo una reverencia más bien exagerada. _

_-¡Muchas gracias por el favor! –Kasumi parecía victima de un ataque de pánico- ¡Perdone pero nos tenemos que ir!_

_Y tomando a sus dos hermanas de la mano salió corriendo. Tofu se quedó algo extrañado pero después alzando los hombros se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino_

_-¿Por qué tomaron la comida de ese desconocido? –Kasumi finalmente se detuvo cerca de su casa y miraba a sus dos hermanas bastante molesta- ¿No les he dicho que no deben de confiar en los extraños?_

_-Tenia hambre –Fue la única respuesta de Akane quien seguía comiendo el sándwich_

_-Además no es ningún extraño –Nabiki terminó el suyo y miro a su hermana mayor- Es el ayudante del Doctor Hayada. Lo llevo el otro día a la casa, cuando padre se lastimo la espalda._

_-¿En serio? –Kasumi parpadeó desconcertada- Yo no lo vi._

_-Estabas con madre en la cocina… ¿Por qué estas poniéndote tan colorada?_

_-No… Por nada –Kasumi se recupero y sonrió a las niñas- Mejor vamonos yo también tengo hambre_

_Mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa, la hermana mayor se retraso un poco, había una sonrisa tierna en sus labios que no podía quitar._

_-Entonces significa que lo puedo volver a ver…_

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Un día después de eso Hinué volvió a la carga –Continuó platicando Akane- Pero esta vez yo no estaba de humor y lo pateé en las espinillas y lo mordí y lo arañe –Se detuvo un poco avergonzada de recordarlo todo tan satisfactoriamente- Pero acabe con muchos moretones.

-La excusa que Kasumi necesitaba para ver a Tofu –Dijo Nabiki y se detuvo un momento analizando lo que acababa de decir- Vaya es la primera vez que lo llamo así… El caso es que Akane se volvió cliente habitual del doctor Hayada.

-Y fue así como acabaste enganchada con el doctor –Dijo Ranma un poco ofuscado.

-No puedo creer que empieces con tus celos en este momento –Akane le lanzó una mirada fulminante al muchacho.

-¿Celos? –Ranma parecía aun más ofuscado- ¿Solo por que no podías dejar de ir a ver que se le ofrecía al doctor?

-¡Eran ideas de mi hermana! –La chica se levantó enfrentando la mirada acusadora de el- ¡Además yo estaba muy chica es muy diferente a lo que…

Ella se atragantó en ese momento mientras el ponía cara de pánico. Nabiki miraba la escena con la sensación de que se había perdido de algo muy importante.

-¿Pasó algo de lo que debería de estar enterada?

-Nada… -Akane se compuso y Ranma se dejo caer en su asiento parcialmente aliviado- El baka aquí presente nos desvió de la platica.

-Cierto -Ranma parecía muy apurado de regresar al tema- ¿Kasumi no estaba demasiado chica en ese entonces? Digo. El doctor Tofu tenía nuestra edad

-Cierto –Nabiki decidió dejar las preguntas para después- Pero Kasumi era muy insistente, claro que Tofu no "leía" las señales…

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Kasumi se tronaba nerviosa los dedos mientras no apartaba la vista de Tofu quien masticaba con actitud analítica una enorme galleta de avena._

_-Definitivamente –Tofu se limpió la boca con una servilleta- La mejor galleta que he probado en mi vida_

_-¡Hoooee! –Exclamó Kasumi dando un saltito- ¿En serio le gustó Tofu sempai?_

_-Claro –Tofu se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado al ver que el doctor Hayada llegaba a la consulta- Estoy seguro de que serias una excelente esposa... Nos vemos después Kasumi chan._

_-Una excelente esposa –Murmuro Kasumi con las mejillas encendidas mientras lo veía alejarse- ¿Podría ser tu excelente esposa Tofu sempai? _

_-¿Ya estas hablando sola oneesama?_

_-¡NABIKI!_

_-Te estabas tardando y madre nos mando a buscarte –Nabiki tenia esa mirada de "Se lo que dijiste y te voy a delatar"-Pero si quieres quedarte con tu "Tofu sempai"_

_-Mi hermana Kasumi es la esposa excelente –Akane estaba sentada en la banca basculando los pies y sonriendo con mucha picardía_

_-Ustedes dos no van a decir ni una palabra –Kasumi estaba echando humo por las orejas._

_-Alguien nos va a comprar helados –Canturreó Nabiki_

_-Dobles y con mucho chocolate –Dijo Akane parándose aun lado de la hermana mediana._

_Kasumi gasto más de la mitad de su mesada ese día. Pero poco le importó, bastaba con recordar el rostro del muchacho para que todo estuviera perfecto en su vida._

_Regresaban a su casa y Kasumi decidió hacer una parada "casual" en el consultorio del doctor Hayada. Ahí había un hombre muy parecido al Tofu que platicaba con el anciano medico._

_-¡Ah Kasumi! –El doctor las vio venir y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran-Niñas quiero presentarles al doctor Ono un gran colega y el padre de mi joven ayudante._

_-El suegro –Murmuro Nabiki._

_A Kasumi le dio un ataque de tos mientras discretamente le daba un pellizco en un costado a su hermana menor y la más chica tomaba una distancia prudente. Los adultos solo alzaron una ceja extrañados._

_-Ellas son las hijas del señor Tendo. Uno de nuestros vecinos más distinguidos –El doctor decidió seguir con la presentación._

_-Mucho Gusto –El doctor Ono hizo una cortés reverencia._

_-El doctor Ono ha venido por Tofu –anuncio Hayada- Parece que hay una vacante en la preparatoria de su distrito._

_A Kasumi se le fue el alma a los pies._

_-Mañana haré los tramites –Ono san se veía contento- Un chico no debe de estar tan lejos de su familia._

_-¿Se van mañana? –Kasumi preguntó esto con un hilito de voz_

_-Nos vamos hoy pequeña –Contesto Ono- Su madre tiene muchas ganas de verlo._

_-Espero que su viaje sea provechoso –Kasumi le hizo una reverencia a los dos hombres y después tomó a sus hermanas de la mano- Nosotras tenemos que ir también a casa._

_Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y casi arrastro a las niñas por varias cuadras antes de detenerse en una esquina, la niña se sentó en la banqueta y después se puso a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos._

_-Hermana… -Akane se sentó a su lado preocupada- ¿le vas a pedir que sea tu novio antes de que se vaya?_

_-No podría –Contestó ella secándose la lagrimas- No es correcto que yo le diga… Y no quiero que se vaya…_

_-¿Entonces no le vas a decir nada? –Nabiki veía a su hermana mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca. En realidad no entendía porque Kasumi se portaba así._

_-Le cocinare algo –Dijo parándose de golpe- Por lo menos le daré algo para que se acuerde de mi… -De nuevo las lagrimas pero se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa y después se dirigió a su casa seguida de sus hermanas._

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Madre estaba enferma –Nabiki hizo una mueca de tristeza- Kasumi nunca pudo despedirse de Tofu san esa vez. Así que el se fue y no volvimos a saber de el en mucho tiempo… Claro que la siguiente vez fue algo un poco más diferente.

-¿Diferente? –Preguntó Ranma.

-Pasaron seis años Ranma –Le dijo Akane- Kasumi se convirtió en la chica que tu conoces. Y yo… -Se sonrojó- Bueno en la marimacho que…

-Oye –protesto el chico- No te insultes así… Esa es mi linea

Ella sonrió tímida, el también. A Nabiki le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-¿Están totalmente seguros de que no tienen NADA que decirme acerca de ustedes?

-Tuve una pelea con un chico en la escuela –Akane virtualmente ignoró a Nabiki y Ranma parecía muy interesado en la historia.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Un día realmente vas a salir lastimada Akane –Kasumi caminaba al lado de su hermana, un ligero gesto de molestia se dibujaba en su rostro._

_-El estaba molestando a otras personas –Akane tenia un feo moretón en su mejilla- Es deber de un artemarcialista proteger a la gente._

_-Padre solo te ha dado unas pocas lecciones Akane –Kasumi dejo traslucir su preocupación- Y no esperes ser tan buena de la noche a la mañana._

_Akane con 12 años se sentía obligada a continuar el legadote artes marciales de su padre. Si le ponía el empeño suficiente podría llegar a ser la mejor._

_-Oh mira. –La voz de Kasumi la distrajo- Volvieron a abrir el consultorio del doctor Hayada._

_Las chicas se acercaron al lugar donde ya salían un par de personas. Un vecino ya conocido de ellas y un joven de lentes que Akane reconoció de inmediato._

_-¡Tofu san, Tofu san! –Akane corrió hasta el y después se detuvo haciéndole una reverencia- ¡Cuánto tiempo de no verlo!_

_-¿Akane chan? –Tofu se acomodo sus lentes para ver mejor a la jovencita que tenia frente a el- Por kami… Te has convertido en una hermosa señorita…_

_Akane se sonrojó como nunca. Tofu Ono se veía más amable y guapo que nunca. _

_-Es un placer verlo de nuevo Tofu san._

_Akane volteo a ver a su hermana. El tono de voz de ella se oía nervioso, ligeramente chillón, no recordaba haberla oído hablar así antes. Parecía normal como todos los días desde la muerte de madre. Pero había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que no solía estar ahí._

_Tofu miro ala jovencita de 15 años que lo saludaba y de repente sus lentes se empañaron._

_-¿Ka… Ka… Kasumi? –Al ver que la chica asentía levemente el deglutió- Ha… Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?_

_-No tanto si todavía me recuerda –Dijo ella con timidez._

_Tofu estaba haciendo pedazos un tabique de la pared mientras comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas._

_-Nos tenemos que ir ahora Tofu san –Dijo Kasumi haciendo una reverencia- Espero que lo veamos seguido._

_Tofu dijo algo inteligible mientras las dos chicas se alejaban._

_-Es bueno tener un medico cerca de la casa –Dijo Kasumi._

_-Mejor si es alguien conocido ¿Verdad hermana?-Akane pensaba en la sonrisa de Tofu._

_-Si hermanita –Kasumi sonreía con ternura- Especialmente si es alguien conocido._

**o-o-o-o-o**

-El resto tú lo conoces Ranma –Concluyó Akane.

-Entonces durante el tiempo que el estuvo fuera… -Ranma estaba pensativo- Fue cuando conoció a esa mujer.

La campana de la entrada sonó, Nabiki se levanto a ver quien tocaba mientras Ranma y Akane se lanzaban extrañas miradas.

-Ya voy, ya voy –Nabiki descorría los seguros de la puerta- ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?

Se quedo de una pieza al abrir la puerta y encontrarse al Doctor Tofu que lucia un prominente chichón en la cabeza. El hombre tosió para aclararse la garganta.

-Buenas noches Nabiki san ¿Podría hablar con tu hermana mayor?

Nabiki parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Hablar… Usted… Con mi hermana? –Nabiki trató de relacionar la frase completa pero le costaba trabajo-Es decir… ¿Usted quiere hablar con ella?

-Si no es molestia.

-En lo absoluto –Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar- Ella esta en su cuarto.

El doctor entró a la casa mientras Nabiki lo seguía pensando en filmar el encuentro. Mas que nada porque si lo contaba sin pruebas nadie jamás lo creería.

-Diablos –Murmuró- Yo lo acabo de oír y no lo creo.

**Continuara…**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Notas del autor:**

Vamos a la mitad de la historia aproximadamente y este capitulo me sirve a mi como una manera de balancear un poco la relacion entre esos dos.


	6. Las cosas que quise decir

**Capitulo 6: "Las cosas que quise decir"**

-¿Kasumi? –Nabiki tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hermana con cautela. No obtuvo respuesta- Kasumi… Tienes visitas… -Nabiki volvió a tocar y en ese momento escucho ruido de que alguien se levantaba de la cama- El doctor Tofu esta aquí y…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, Nabiki retrocedió un poco al ver aparecer a su hermana vestida como de costumbre, con los ojos ligeramente hinchados.

-¿El esta aquí?

-Este… Si en la sala, si quieres le digo que…

-No. Está bien iré a ver que se le ofrece.

Kasumi cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió a la planta baja mientras Nabiki se apresuraba a ir por su videograbadora. Tenia que obtener pruebas a como diera lugar.

En la planta baja Tofu permanecía de pie sintiéndose mas incomodo que nervioso. Ranma y Akane estaban con el pero no le hablaban. De tanto en tanto le daban una sonrisa medio nerviosa y después procuraban mirar hacia otro lado. En realidad y como estaban las cosas no podia culparlos mucho por su curiosidad. El mismo no creía lo que estaba haciendo ¿Qué tan efectivo era el tratamiento de Helga? Estaba calmado, Aunque una incipiente sensación de pánico pugnaba por estallarle en el pecho. Pero no podia definir si se trataba de la emoción de verla a ella o de otra cosa. Al escuchar los pasos bajando las escaleras su pulso se aceleró. Sabía que era ella. De algún modo lo podia sentir. No quería voltear ¿Qué le iba a decir? Habían pasado años desde la última vez que pudo cruzar dos palabras con ella ¿Y si en ese momento se volvía a poner como loco y lo arruinaba?

-¿Doctor Tofu?

El momento. Tofu se dio la vuelta lentamente para encararla. No estaba la habitual locura presente pero aun así sentía que los intestinos estaban girando en su estomago…

Recorrió lentamente la figura de ella con la mirada. Primero los pies, subiendo por la línea de su vestido hasta que finalmente se detuvo ante los ojos de ella que parecían tristes. Eso fue suficiente para que los nervios bajaran un poco y encontrara su voz.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento Kasumi san?

Nunca había usado un tono tan formal para hablar con ella. Por un momento la chica parecía querer darse la vuelta y subir los escalones pero no lo hizo. Caminó hacia el, y después miró por encima del hombro del doctor. Ranma y Akane aun estaban ahí. Kasumi arqueó apenas las cejas y los dos muchachos subieron como bólidos las escaleras. Casi chocan con Nabiki quien en ese momento salía de su cuarto con una videocámara lista.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Ranma se plantó frente impidiéndole el paso.

Nabiki sonrió y trato de escurrir el bulto pero Akane la interceptó y le quitó la cámara de las manos.

-Por una vez Nabiki deja de hacer esto –La voz de Akane se oía ansiosa y molesta.

La hermana mediana por un momento pareció querer replicar, miró alternativamente a los dos chicos y finalmente dando un suspiro de resignación regreso a su cuarto. Ranma y Akane se quedaron un momento viendo la puerta de la chica y después sin mediar palabra cada quien entró a su habitación.

Tofu entró a la sala de la casa y tomó asiento en uno de los cojines dispuestos en el suelo. Kasumi se sentó frente a el en la postura seiza tradicional con la espalda muy recta.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar Tofu sensei?

Tofu respingó un poco al oír el tono tan formal con el que ella le hablaba. Ella siempre se refería a el como "Tofu sensei" "Doctor Tofu" pero siempre había un cierto tono cariñoso en su tono. Por lo menos hasta ahora.

-No gracias Kasumi… San –El titubeó un poco y notó que su garganta quería cerrársele- Quisiera hablarte sobre el… Pequeño incidente de esta tarde.

El rostro de ella apenas si cambio. Solo un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Lamento haber actuado así… En realidad yo no tenia… -El rubor aumento en sus mejillas- Es decir no se que estaba pensando…

-Quizá debí de avisarte sobre mi visita… La doctora es una vieja amiga de la universidad y…

-No veo la razón por la cual tuviera que avisarme de su visita doctor…

-Es que… te has molestado. –Tofu se sorprendió al sentir que la temperatura de la habitación había bajado varios grados.

La hija mayor de Soun Tendo se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta el ventanal que daba al jardín evitando hacer contacto visual con el doctor.

-Como le dije doctor. Lamento haberme portado así. No tenía ningún derecho de hacer lo que hice.

-Kasumi… -Una sensación de pánico invadió al doctor mientras se acercaba a ella.- Pensaba que nosotros…

La chica volteó a encarar al galeno. El rostro de ella era una mascara de tranquilidad impenetrable. Incluso se dio el lujo de sonreír un poco.

-Somos amigos doctor… Quizá usted pensó que yo… -La sonrisa desapareció del rostro, suspiro y después bajo la cabeza- Mi vida esta con mi familia.

El hombre sintió que algo dentro de el se rompió. Trató de buscar la mirada de ella pero la chica se dio la vuelta de nuevo dándole la espalda por completo. El se quedó un momento más mirándola y después le hizo una silenciosa reverencia antes de salir. Kasumi no volteó en ningún momento, solo recargó su cabeza contra el cristal y después suspiró con mucha tristeza.

Tofu caminaba de regreso al consultorio en un estado de embotamiento. Todo a su alrededor parecía demasiado irreal, las palabras de Kasumi le habían golpeado mas fuerte aun que aquel mazo en la mañana…

"Mi vida esta con mi familia" ¿Significaba que nunca había pensado en el como otra cosa que no fuera su doctor? Tenía lógica. Quizá demasiada. Jamás se había preguntado acerca de los sentimientos de ella, todo el tiempo se trataba de lo que el sentía, de lo que el pensaba.

-Me lo merezco –Dijo mientras se detenía en una esquina- Esto es lo que me gano por ser tan idiota. –La tristeza pasó a una sensación de coraje y frustración.

Una luz parpadeante llamó su atención. Venia de un local al que nunca había visitado en su vida. Después de un momento de duda se encamino al lugar y entró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Entonces tardara mucho en regresar? –La chica parecía ansiosa.

-En realidad no lo se querida –Helga se alzó de hombros- Tofu sensei no me dejó dicho a que hora regresaría.

La chica se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Dio dos pasos y después preguntó débilmente.

-Me imagino que tampoco conoce a Ryoga Hibiki ¿Verdad?

-Me temo que no querida.

La chica finalmente se marchó doblando la esquina. Helga se sintió un poco preocupada. Aquella niña en verdad parecía muy angustiada pero no sabía como ayudarla. Consultó una vez más su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche. Si su tratamiento de hipnosis había funcionado correctamente Tofu ya se había declarado y sin duda festejarían la unión.

-Y yo aquí como una idiota feliz por el –Helga sintió una punzada en el corazón- No se suponía que yo venia a esto…

Suspiró resignada y cerró la puerta del local. En la mañana empacaría cosas y regresaría a Tokio para tomar el primer vuelo de vuelta a su país. Tranquilamente se puso la pijama y estaba por acostarse en la camilla del consultorio cuando escucho que la puerta corrediza se abría, Tofu dormía en un pequeño cuarto en la parte de arriba del local así que aquello era extraño. Tomó un banco como arma y después con cautela se asomó a la entrada.

Tofu estaba sentado en el piso. Dándole la espalda. Se balanceaba de manera errática. Ella pensó que estaba herido o algo así, caminó hasta el y entonces se percató del fuerte olor a alcohol. "Festejó de mas" Pensó con amargura. Se sentó a su lado tratando de fingir una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de preguntarle como le había ido cuando el hablo con esa voz pastosa y entrecortada que suelen tener los que beben de mas.

-Yo… Yo en realidad no la conocía… Estaba enamorado de un sueño no de una persona… ¡Hip! Solo de un sueño…

-Tofu… -Ella pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de el. El doctor se recargó en ella en parte porque se sentía muy ebrio y en parte porque aquello lo reconfortaba- Yo… No debí de meterme en esto. Estabas mejor antes…

-Tenia que pasar… Tarde o temprano ¡Hip! Yo creo que es mejor así… Mejor así…. Gra… Gracias por estar aquí.

Tofu Ono abrazo a Helga. Ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento de el hombre en su cuello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana llegó con una inusual tranquilidad. Tofu abrió los ojos sintiéndose sorprendido. Esperaba que la resaca fuera terrible dado que nunca antes había bebido así. Pero solo le aquejaba una ligera jaqueca. Aunque Lo que pasó después de abandonar la casa Tendo era algo confuso. Se estiró un poco y cambio su posición en la cama… Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Helga lo abrazaba profundamente dormida… Y totalmente desnuda. El doctor retrocedió y cayó aparatosamente de su cama y con horror descubrió que el estaba desnudo también. Helga despertó con el movimiento y después se asomó al borde de la cama mientras veía con una sonrisa en los labios al buen Tofu tirado en una situación bastante inusual.

-¡Privyet Tovarish! (Hola camarada) –Dijo ella con dulzura- ¿Desayunamos?

-¡Helga! –La exclamación de Tofu sonó como un chillido- Tú… Yo… Nosotros… -Al darse cuenta de su desnudez se trato de cubrirse con las manos- Es decir… ¿Nosotros? Dejo el resto de la frase en suspenso y miró a la mujer en su cama.

-Estabas muy deprimido Tofu –Helga se sentó en la cama. Sin ningún intento de cubrirse- Y de alguna manera creo que esto era lo que buscabas… Lo que buscábamos. Fue algo de mutuo acuerdo; después de todo no somos ningunos niños tovarish.

El bajó la mirada sin saber que decir. Estaba muy dolido por lo que Kasumi le había dicho… ¿Pero llegar a eso? Lo peor es que no podía recordarlo. Entonces sintió que ella le tomaba la mano y con delicadeza lo hacia sentarse en la cama. El levantó la vista y se topó con la de ella. Había una mala ansiedad pintada en su rostro.

-¿Estas arrepentido?...

-No estoy seguro… -Tofu sujetó la mano de Helga.

-Ustedes los japoneses y su extraño sentido del honor. –Helga se colocó a sus espaldas y lo abrazó- Necesitas un cambio Tofu… ¿Porqué no vienes conmigo a Tokio? Un hombre con tus conocimientos seria muy apreciado en la universidad.

-¿Universidad? –Tofu ladeó la cabeza, extrañado- ¿Tokio? Helga… Es demasiado prematuro ¿No crees?

-No te lo estoy pidiendo por que nos acostamos juntos Tofu –Helga se rió mientras levantaba su bata del suelo y se la ponía- Solo te digo que deberías considerar un cambio de aires. –Le guiño un ojo y después se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-Tal vez tengas razón –El doctor se sentía un poco menos afectado y ahora buscaba sus pantalones con la vista- Tal vez sea lo que necesito.

Helga no le respondió. Estaba recargada en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados sintiéndose increíblemente culpable. Trataba de controlar su respiración para ver si así disminuía esa sensación.

-El merece ser feliz –Dijo a la imagen en el espejo- Yo merezco ser feliz… Es solo una pequeña mentira por un bien mayor. –Se mojó la cara en el lavabo y sintiéndose un poco mejor comenzó a llenar la tina del baño.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Golpe bajo

**CAPITULO 7: Golpe bajo**

Kasumi estaba de pie frente a la estufa esperando paciente a que la tetera comenzara a silbar, atrás, sentada a la mesa y con aspecto demacrado Akane se limpiaba las lágrimas con una servilleta.

-¡Era Ryoga! –Exclamó por enésima vez- ¡Todo este tiempo era el y yo nunca me di cuenta! –Se limpió la nariz en un gesto para no soltar el llanto- Me siento tan, pero tan estúpida… Y Ranma siempre lo supo…

Después de eso guardó silencio escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos; la tetera comenzó a silbar y Kasumi la retiró del fuego mientras colocaba una segunda más pequeña: Con su habitual eficiencia puso una taza delante de su hermana menor, dejo un sobre de té dentro y después vertió el agua caliente, un suave aroma a hierbas salio de la taza. Antes que Akane tomara la bebida su hermana sacó una botellita de su delantal y le puso dos gotitas de un líquido oscuro al té.

-Es un poco de Ginsen –Explicó Kasumi mientras regresaba la botellita a su delantal- Te sentirás mejor.

Akane bebió un poco y suspiró. Un momento después por la puerta de la cocina se asomó una Ranma-chica despeinada y con cara de asustada; Kasumi le hizo una seña para que pasara pero ella permaneció en la puerta dándole miradas de desconfianza a Akane.

-No te voy a hacer nada Ranma –Dijo la muchacha sin voltear- No estoy enojada contigo… No tanto como lo estoy conmigo.

Kasumi puso en la mesa una segunda taza con té en la mesa, con un par de gotas de aquella botellita y también la otra tetera con agua tibia. Ranma suspiró y armándose de valor se acercó a la mesa; tomó la tetera y se la hecho tratando de no salpicar. El cambio fue instantáneo, Kasumi sabía la temperatura exacta para lograrlo. Tomó su taza y se bebió el contenido de golpe. Apretó los labios para ahogar una exclamación ya que la bebida estaba muy caliente. Finalmente volteó mirar a Akane, algo de su miedo inicial había desaparecido.

-Entonces tu y yo… ¿Estamos bien?

La chica se levantó sin decir nada. Pasó un lado de Ranma ignorándolo pero al llegar a la puerta de la cocina se detuvo.

-Hablaremos camino a la escuela. Se hace tarde.

Ella se fue y el se quedó un momento mas en la cocina

-Quiere hablar… Eso es buena señal ¿Verdad Kasumi?

La mayor de los Tendo asintió en silencio. Ranma sonrió y salió corriendo de la cocina. Casi tropieza con Soun quien iba llegando en ese momento.

-¡Lo lamento señor Tendo! –Se disculpó el chico rápidamente- ¡Se me hace tarde!

Soun Tendo vio salir al muchacho dando saltos. Sintió algo de envidia al ver como parecía superar tan fácilmente todos los problemas que se le presentaban. Si tan solo el pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-¡Buenos días hija! –Soun apeló a toda su fuerza para fingir una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal un poco de café para tu viejo padre?

Kasumi sonrió a modo de saludo y después sacó de la alacena la cafetera y la taza favorita de el.

El hombre sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su hija tan activa. Había tanto de su madre en ella: Gestos, miradas. Esa necesidad de ocupar su mente cuando algo les molestaba.

-Supe que el doctor estuvo aquí anoche –Soun notó un ligero brincó en la chica- pero claro con todo lo que le pasó a tu hermana no hubo tiempo de hablar contigo.

Kasumi hizo una pausa antes de ver a su padre. La mascara de tranquila indiferencia jamás había pesado tanto.

-Estuvo aquí solo un momento para saludar –Dijo ella mientras ponía el café frente a Soun y después se dio la vuelta para terminar de lavar la loza sucia.

-Ya veo –Contestó el en un tono casual mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida- Pensé que su visita tenia que ver con la "distinguida señorita" que se esta hospedando con el.

¡CRACK!

Una taza menos. Soun meneó la cabeza y se aproximó a su hija. Kasumi estaba inmóvil frente al fregadero sosteniendo aun las dos mitades de la taza. Puso las manos en los hombros de ella y la sintió estremecerse.

-Se que por lo general no soy muy útil hija… Pero aun soy tu padre –Lentamente la hizo voltearse para que lo encarara- ¿Qué te esta molestando?

La mascara de tranquila indiferencia se hizo añicos en ese momento. Las mejillas de Kasumi se encendieron, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior.

-¡Es qué el vino!... Y dijo que el… ¡Se portaba como si no le importara! Y luego me dijo Kasumi san, me quería explicar… Pero el estaba… Y yo no quise… ¡Y el muy idiota se fue! Yo lo corrí pero… Pero…. ¡Si de verdad le importara se hubiera quedado! Y le pegué con un mazo y… Y… ¡AY PAPÁ!

Finalmente rompió en llanto y se abrazó a su padre. Soun paciente la tomó entre sus brazos y le acarició el pelo esperando a que la tormenta pasara.

Un par de minutos después la chica se había calmado un poco, tenía los ojos hinchados y lanzaba uno que otro suspiro lastimero. Soun la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Veamos… -El hombre estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo- Tu fuiste a ver al doctor Tofu y te diste cuenta que esta señorita estaba con el…

Kasumi movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-… Y antes de que el pudiera decir o hacer algo le diste con el legendario "Mazo Tendo"

Kasumi se puso muy colorada y asintió de nuevo.

-... Y a pesar de eso vino hasta acá para hablar contigo y tu simplemente lo rechazaste.

Otro movimiento afirmativo de la chica.

-Esto me resulta familiar. –Soun acariciaba la cabeza de su hija- ¿Cuántas veces Ranma no ha estado en la misma situación?

Kasumi miró a su padre sin comprender.

-Es decir ¿Cuántas veces el pobre muchacho termina en una situación incomoda con una chica por su propia voluntad? –Soun sonrió de lado- Por lo general eso es lo último que desea y sin embargo…

Kasumi ladeó la cabeza pensativa.

-Y claro que Akane nunca lo deja explicarse y si el alcanza a dar su versión de las cosas ella no le cree. Es algo ya muy común en ellos. Pero el problema aquí es que ni tu eres Akane ni el Ranma.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos como si acabara de entender algo. Poco a poco recuperó la compostura; miró la taza rota en el fregadero y después a su padre. Había una ansiedad mal contenida en sus ojos.

-Padre si me disculpa tengo que comprar una taza nueva…

Soun asintió en silencio. Su hija le hizo una reverencia y después de colgar su mandil salió de la cocina con su habitual calma. El señor Tendo se recargó en la mesa. Sintiéndose muy cansado. Un ruido le llamó la atención: En la ventana de la cocina estaba Genma-panda viéndolo muy serio. Se notaba que lo había oido todo.

-Kasumi no es la única que puede fingir que todo esta bien –La voz del patriarca Tendo estaba temblorosa- Pero…. ¡Vaya que cuesta trabajo!

El enorme panda murmuró algo al tiempo que sacaba tímidamente un letrero que decía "¿sake?". Al ver que dudaba lo hizo girar y en el anverso decía: "Yo invito". Tendo sonrió y aceptó aun sabiendo que quizá al final el pagaría la cuenta.

* * *

La gente salía del consultorio del doctor Tofu con la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Tofu siempre cordial y atento, la doctora nueva eficiente y muy atractiva. Huesos eran acomodados, ligamentos sanados, ungüentos aplicados… Pero había un aire de vacío en el ambiente, una ausencia que nadie podía determinar y que molestaba como el zumbido de un mosquito.

-El último cliente de la tarde Tofu –Helga se asomó al recibidor encontrándolo vacío- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo de comer?

No hubo respuesta; Helga vio a Tofu parado frente a una ventana con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en algún lugar. El sentimiento de culpa volvió a saltar en el pecho de la mujer, suspiró hondo antes de acercarse a el y tocarle un brazo. El doctor reaccionó lentamente como si saliera de un trance.

-Dije que si pedíamos algo de comer –Repitió Helga.

-Buena idea –Dijo Tofu todavía algo ausente- Y ahora que lo recuerdo necesitamos algunas hierbas para la medicina de la señora Hirume.

-Entonces ordena tu tovarish –Helga sonrió bastante mas animada al ver que Tofu recobraba algo de su habitual humor- Yo me encargaré de conseguir las hierbas. –No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió que el doctor la tomaba del brazo.

-Deja eso, yo iré –Tofu se veía mas animado- Además hay algunas hierbas que aun no conoces y a mi me hacen descuento.

Quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, ella se acercó mas a el buscando sus labios, el se acercó un poco mas y Helga cerró los ojos reteniendo la respiración. Solo para sentir que Tofu la besaba en la mejilla. Algo desilusionada abrió los ojos para verlo salir del consultorio.

-Solo tardare un poco –Dijo Tofu mientras se ponía los zapatos en el recibidor- Tu pide la comida, no tardare.

-Tofu…

-¿Si Helga?

-¿Ya pensaste en lo que te propuse?

-¿Irme a Tokio contigo? –El hombre se puso las manos en la cintura y pareció meditarlo un momento- Pues tendría que buscar un reemplazo. La doctora Takahashi podría estar interesada.

-¿Eso es un si? –Helga tenía ganas de bailar.

-Significa que tengo que ver quien se quedara –El doctor se dio la vuelta- Pide al Ucchan's tenemos descuento de cliente frecuente.

La doctora lo vio dar la vuelta a la esquina y después canturreando algún estribillo de su tierra se puso a buscar el teléfono del Ucchan's. No había encontrado el dichoso teléfono cuando escuchó la campanilla de la entrada. Se asomó para dar la bienvenida al recién llegado y se topó con la chica que había golpeado a Tofu. Solo que ahora vestía bastante mas conservadora

-Buenos días –Dijo Kasumi en un tono frío y formal- Vengo a ver al doctor Tofu.

-El doctor no se encuentra –Respondió Helga en el mismo tono- Y me parece que va a tardar.

-En ese caso –Kasumi se quitó los zapatos y entró- lo esperaré aquí.

Helga se mordió el labio inferior mientras analizaba a la chica.

-Tú eres Kasumi Tendo.

-Así es –Contestó ella sintiendo la agresión implícita en la afirmación.

-¿Acaso vienes a pegarle de nuevo? –La doctora apretó las mandíbulas- Me parece que ya lo lastimaste bastante.

Kasumi se sonrojó molesta por el comentario y por la actitud de la extranjera ¿Porqué le reclamaba esas cosas? Había algo en la manera de decir "El doctor". Era un tono que indicaba una familiaridad nada aceptable.

-Me parece que ese es tema que solo nos incumben a… A Tofu san y a mi –Tragó saliva con dificultad, jamás pensó que decir el primer nombre de el le costara tanto trabajo.

-Pues me incumbe –Helga se mostró abiertamente hostil- No pienso permitir que Tofu salga herido otra vez.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre con semejante confianza? Kasumi estaba indignada y dispuesta a rectificar la actitud de la mujer esa.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho… -Comenzó a decir Kasumi.

-Al contrario. –La interrumpió Helga- Usted es la que no tiene ningún derecho "Señorita" –Dio un paso adelante haciendo retroceder uno a Kasumi- Si de verdad sintiera algo por Tofu hace mucho tiempo que se lo hubiera expresado.

-Yo…

-Anoche llegó aquí un hombre deshecho, triste, con el corazón destrozado –Helga apretó los puños para controlarse un poco y continuó- ¿Qué le da derecho para jugar así con los sentimientos de una persona?

-Yo…

-Anoche estuve aquí por el… para el. Que es mas de lo que podemos decir de usted y de todos esos años de verlo. –La mujer suspiró- Tengo mucho más derecho de cuidarlo y llamarlo como yo quiera del que usted pudiera imaginarse "Señorita"

Kasumi sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Quería contestarle, gritarle. Algo, lo que fuera pero sentía que no tenía las palabras necesarias para hacerlo. "Anoche estuve aquí por el… Para el" No entendía esa frase pero le atemorizaba su significado. Una urgente necesidad de salir de ahí la invadió. Sin más se dio la vuelta y calzándose de nuevo abandonó el consultorio. Helga hizo un ademán débil de detenerla pero al final desistió. Tratando de olvidar lo sucedido tomó el directorio y llamó al primer restaurante que encontró.

* * *

Tofu regresaba de sus compras acompañado de un ayudante de la tienda. Seguía meditabundo. Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido. La llegada de Helga, Su "milagrosa" curación de la timidez crónica que lo afectaba… Las duras palabras de Kasumi y después esa situación con Helga. Algo en su corazón le decía que era imposible. Pero las circunstancias decían lo opuesto y aunque ella tratara de minimizar los hechos, el como hombre de honor tenía que responder… Pero Kasumi…

-¿Cuándo mi vida se volvió tan complicada? –Dijo Tofu en voz baja.

-¿Dijo algo sensei? –Preguntó el muchacho que lo acompañaba

-No nada –Tofu sonrió al chico- Cosas que pasan por mi cabeza –Rió sin ganas- Muchas últimamente.

-Ya veo –Dijo el muchacho- ¿No ha visto a Kasumi-san, verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Le gustara o no el nombre de ella lo hizo saltar.

-Solo se pone así cuando no la ve seguido –El muchacho se sonrojó de inmediato- Pe… Perdón sensei no quise ser entrometido.

-No te preocupes muchacho. –Tofu le trató de dar una sonrisa, aunque solo lo logró a medias- Solo es una preocupación temporal.

Miró al suelo por un momento. Al doblar la esquina casi choca con otra persona que venía corriendo en dirección opuesta. Por puro instinto sujetó a la persona por los brazos y se quedó de una pieza al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Kasumi-san!

El rostro de la chica tenía una expresión de tristeza que cambio cuando reconoció a Tofu. Era una expresión que le resultaba familiar al doctor, La había visto en la cara de otra persona.

¡¡BAM!!

Y mientras trataba de sacar la cabeza del pavimento recordó que era la misma cara que hacía Akane antes de atizarle a Ranma con el mazo. El chico que acompañaba al doctor sintió que el fin de los tiempos se acercaba. Conocía el carácter de la mayor de los Tendo y aquel desplanté era impensable en ella.

-¡Kasumi-san! –Gritó Tofu mientras se ponía de pie. La muchacha se había alejado- ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! –Volteó a ver al chico que permanecía estupefacto- Por favor lleva las cosas al consultorio y dile a la doctora que voy a tardar.

-¿A dónde va sensei?

-A hablar con Kasumi-san –Dijo mientras caminaba y después agregó- De nuevo…

El chico asintió y tomó el camino al consultorio, pero miraba al cielo de tanto en tanto. Estaba seguro de que Buda bajaría de un momento a otro.

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues si que me tarde. Mas que nada este fic es 100 emotivo y necesitaba estar del humor adecuado para poder escribirlo. También se debió a que me estaba poniendo demasiado trágico con esto. Le quedan tan solo un par de capítulos más a la historia. Así que estén pendientes._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**

**EL GRAN KAIOSAMA.**


End file.
